1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security of multimedia information, and more particularly to an electronic device and copyright protection method of audio data thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Copyright protection and ownership verification are important aspects of multimedia creation. Digital copyright protection technology often involves digital watermarking, in which copyright information are embedded into multimedia works in the form of analog audio signals in a way that is difficult to remove. One of the most secure audio watermarking techniques is spread spectrum audio watermarking (SSW). SSW hides copyright information by spreading the spectrum of the watermark and adding it to a host signal as a watermarked signal. Spectrum is spread by a pseudo-noise (PN) sequence.
However, if the watermarked audio files are infringed upon, automatic identification of the perpetrator is difficult or impossible, therefore the audio files with watermarking technology are hard to track. Thus, the protection of the audio files is less than effective.